Jesse McCartney's Song Drabbles
by backtothebasics
Summary: Each chapter consists of Jesse’s songs... Adison, other idols possibly mentioned...
1. She's No You

**Jesse McCartney Songs Drabble - Adam/Allison**

She's No You

Allison opened her laptop and searched for the latest news in . Seeing 'Adam Lamberts' name being the most popular person being searched, she curiously clicked his name.

While waiting for the web page to load, she received a text message from Adam himself, it says there: _"Cant wait to see you tonight, love you. Adam"._

She smiled and wondered what she would be wearing, then remembering Adam, she got back to the screen of her laptop, and to her surprise, she saw pictures of him posing with a 'naked/nude' girl, whom she didn't even know.

There were pictures that Adam and the girl were making out, caressing each other recklessly, and for the sake of publicity, quite enjoying themselves while facing the cameras.

The 17 year old slammed her laptop and threw tossed it on her bed, shocked by what she thought she just seen. A few minutes before that, he just texted her that he loves her, and know she sees him posing with an unknown girl, naked!

Angry as she was, she threw all the pictures of him and her that no one else has, deleted all the messages he sent her, threw his gifts at the side of her hotel room, and wept on her bed.

Hearing her phone ring, she slowly got up and checked who it was, seeing his name on her phone's screen only made her cry more, she didn't answer it.

Adam on the other hand was sitting on his bed, waiting for her to pick up. Not hearing any response, he finally gave up.

Frustrated, he looked at the screen of his phone and thought why she wouldn't answer. Was it that she was asleep, was it something he had done to made her get mad at him?

Even though he wanted to know why, time was running, he knew he had to get ready for the party. Hoping that he'd be able to talk to her properly there.

Celebrities from all corners of America arrived at the party. Some Idols from last season were there too, including Idol winner Kris Allen, runner - up Adam Lambert, and 4th finalist Allison Iraheta.

Adam was the first to arrive, and when he entered the hall, he immediately ran to find her. Not seeing or having any clue where she was, he asked for direction.

"Adam!" he heard someone call his name.

"Kris, how's it going?" he asked, hugging his friend.

"Actually, real weird and surreal, but it's been great. You?"

"Oh you know, same old, a little bigger this time."

"Yeah." Kris replied, taking another sip of his cocktail with Katy holding unto his arm.

"So listen, have you seen Allie?" Adam impatiently asked.

"Wait, she's here?"

"Supposed to be, but i cant find her. She wont answer my calls and i dont know why." Adam tried to explain.

"Oooh.. sounds like you to have an LQ." Kris joked.

"What's an LQ?"

"You know, 'lover's quarrel." Kris laughed.

"Kris, i'm serious."

"Well, dont ask me, i haven't seen her."

While Kris was talking, Adam wasn't quite paying any attention. His eyes were roaming the room, thinking that he might see Allison somewhere. With some luck, Adam thought he saw a flash of red hair in the front row.

"Okay, well i think i did, thanks and see you later dude." Adam said, running away from his friend and approaching the girl.

"Allison." he said.

When she saw him, she quickly ran away, making him follow from behind.

"Allison wait!" despite the noise, her name being called by Adam was all that she could here.

"Leave me alone!" was her response, but when they were at the dark corner in a small room of the venue, he managed to grab her arm.

She turned to face him and slap him hard, hitting his already confused face.

"What was that for?" he hesitated.

"What was that for? What's this?" she asked, holding up a printed photo of Adam and the other girl.

"You know that was just one of my pictorials, nothing more, i barely know her name." he tried to explain, still not believing she had found out.

"So you did this 'cuz you thought i wouldn't know?, well think again." she yelled, crying.

For a moment, silence filled the room, and only quiet sobs were heard. Adam wasn't able to talk, ofcourse she would find out, what was he thinking?

He slowly went to her and tilted her face, making her eyes match his crystal blue ones.

"Allie, look at me," he began, "the director told me to 'get down', so i did what i was told. I'm sorry for doing it though, i never want to hurt you and you know that."

"Then why'd you do it?" she asked.

"It was my job, they told me to do it, but that's nothing to me. People are making such a big deal about it, dont know why but i dont care, that girl, whatever her name is, sure means nothing at all to me. Do you really think I'd fall for her?, never. I'm satisfied with you, your everything me, remember, she's no you." he smiled, pleased in what he said.

Proving what he was saying was true, Adam dipped his head on hers and covered her mouth with his, slowly closing the gap between them, taking in the sensation they shared.

Making it deeper, she held on his collar, and her right hand snakely went to his neck. Pulling her closer by the waist, his hand left her hair and went on rubbing her back.

They pulled away, breathing hard. Still looking at each other's eyes, they both smiled. Allison leaned on the wall while he was in - front of her.

"I love you, nobody else but you." he whispered softly to her ears.

"I love you too." she answered.

He wiped the tears which fell from her brown eyes, and kissed her hands.

"C'mon, let's go to the party." he offered his hand.

"Yeah." she replied.

Hand in hand, they both walked out of the room, and into the dance hall. She knew that those pictures had nothing compared to what he said, and proved.

Nothing more than dirty pictorials, signifying nothing but publicity. The truth still stands whatever the odds. Magazines and different television stations or even the internet maybe filled of Adam's scandals, or whatever he does, but on top of all of that, one thing stands above it all, and that he loves her and that's that.


	2. Come To Me

**Jesse McCartney Song Drabbles2 – Adam/Allison**

Come To Me

Allison's P.O.V

I opened the door of my room and threw my things on the floor. How could I be so stupid? I laid my head on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

_Flashback (No One's P.O.V.)_

She showed her ID and the guy let her in. Allison looked for her boyfriend, but didn't see him.

_'Darn it."_ she thought, she had no signal.

"Excuse me?" she asked the bartender.

"Yes mam?" the guy asked.

"Where can I find a signal?" she said.

"Right there miss." the guy pointed near the bathroom of the club.

People blocked her way, so she tried pushing them away. She got her phone and dialed the number once more.

As she made her way to the door, she heard voices filling the way.

'_What the?' _she thought and took a closer look at the two..

"Brent?" she asked.

"Alli? What are you doing here?" the guy easily let go of the guy on top of him.

"What is he doing here with you?" she yelled angrily.

"Baby, I can explain." the guy begged.

She slapped her hand across his face and walked out of the room.

"Allison, wait up." the guy followed her.

"I cant believe you lied to me Brent, I cant believe I trusted you. My god, you're gay!" she opened the door of her car.

"I'm sorry okay, it's my fault. Forgive me?" Brent looked at her.

"Go to hell." she said before driving off.

"I love you!" the guy shouted before sitting on the ground.

End of Flashback

**

"There's nothing to do." Tommy complained.

"Other than sit and talk." Monte added.

"Come on you guys, I'm sure they're will be something good about today." Adam said.

"You wish," Longineu answered, drinking another bottle of beer.

"You guys are no use, I'll talk to real people." Adam got up and went to his room.

He got his phone, scrolling across names of different people and stopping at one.

'_Wonder how she is?' _he thought before putting the phone near his ear.

**

'Don't waste the pretty on him

Don't waste the pretty on pain'

I woke up to hear my phone ringing. It's still 10pm here in LA and I'm still alive? Great, wonder who this is.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Allison, it's Adam." the guy said.

I tried to stop sniffing and put on a cheerful tone, "hey, how are you?"

"Alli, are you crying? he asked.

"Me crying? Of course not." I tried to convince him, but knowing Adam, he wouldn't buy it.

"Something's wrong, I could tell baby." he said.

"I'm fine, really Adam." I told him.

"No you're not, I'm coming over." he said.

"It's okay Adam, I'm okay. You don't have to come here." I said.

"I don't want to think about you feeling awful, I'll see you in ten minutes." he hung up.

Oh great, he's coming over and will be here in ten minutes. I really need a maid in here.

I picked up the things thrown across my room, and placed them to their places. I washed my face and put on some clean clothes.

**

Adam's P.O.V.

I got my car keys and walked to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked him.

"To Alli's place." I said.

"In this hour? Adam it's dangerous." Tommy said,

"She needs me, I don't care what time it is. I have to be there with her." I said before leaving my hotel room.

I got in my car and drove twenty – seven miles at ten thirty in the evening.

**

Looking for a parking space was hard, good thing nobody parked beside the trash.

I got down from my car and got inside her apartment. Her room is on the second floor, I don't need the elevator for this.

When I reached room number seven, I immediately knocked on the door.

As the door opened, it revealed a tear strained Allison.

I automatically opened my arms for her to crash.

"Shh,, it's okay baby." I rubbed her back.

"Thank you for being here." she forced a weak smile.

I followed her to her room and sat with her on her bed.

"What happened Alli, who did this to you?" I asked.

"Did what?" she asked innocently.

"Allison, I can read you like an open book, some idiot broke your heart and I wanna know who." I explained.

She sighed and removed her gaze from mine, "It's Brent, I saw him at the club with another earlier."

"I'm sorry Alli, I knew that dude was an asshole." I hugged her.

"What's even worst is.. Brent's gay!" she sobbed harder.

"What?" I asked.

"He was making out with a guy." she confessed.

I tried hard not to laugh, and eventually I was able to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry baby, he's just not the guy." I tried to comfort her.

"I'm just glad you're here." she embraced me even tighter.

"Anytime, just remember that whatever trouble you are in. Keep in mind that you can always come to me." I smiled and gave her a short peck on the lips.

"I guess I needed that." she smiled at me.

"You did baby." I kissed a tear that fell from her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you Adam." she snuggled closer to me.

"I do too baby, do you need me to stay with you for the night?" I asked her.

"Would that be okay for you?" she asked me shyly.

"It would be an honor." I smiled as I got up and carried her to bed.

"Adam!!" she shrieked and snaked her arms around my neck.

"What?" I asked as I lay her down her bed.

She turned off the lampshade and got under the covers, and I followed.

"Goodnight." she told me.

"Goodnight." I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

******

**I know the chapter sucks but it really needs an update (sorry). It seriously hard to do this right now because it clashes with my schedule, so sorry for the super late updates. Been so busy lately and a lot of problems are occurring to me, sorry guys.**


	3. Told You So

**Jesse McCartney Song Drabbles3 – Adam/Allison**

Told You So

_Yeah.. Oh.. Oh oh.. woah... _

_Ohh... Mmm.. Oh no. Ohh.. Ohh..._

Adam stared at the screen of his television set. E.T. (Entertainment Tonight) was on, and they were interviewing his ex-girlfriend about their recent break up.

"Allison, were you upset about the break up?" one of the reporters asked

"No, like i said before, i did the break up, it wasn't really that hard." Allison shrugged

The paparazzi kept asking her questions. Just after the two called it quits, the paparazzi's kept bugging them for information, and mercilessly followed both of them everywhere.

_Lookin at you now I could tell_

_That you and your new relationship ain't going well_

_There's no reason you'll make you come up on myself_

_Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_

Adam had heard enough, he took the remote and turned the television off; he even threw the control at the screen.

He gave a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. Memories of the night, the night he never expected to happen flashed back in his mind.

_Flashback - __**(**__Jesse's P.O.V;( point of view)__**)**_

Though I felt as if my body was hit by a truck, i can't just sit here. I just had to chase her, even if it's the last thing I do.

I honestly dont know what I did to make her throw things at me, she's breaking everything in the house, or at least apartment.

Before she could reach the door, i grabbed her by the arm and made her face me.

"Alli, can we please talk about this?" i begged, pleading for her to at least think about it.

"My mind is made up Adam, were over." she spoke harshly, letting go of my hand.

_'Cause you said, said he was the one_

_Baby yes you said, said you were in love_

_'Cause_

"I love Archie, i'm sorry Adam." she told me before opening the door knob of 'our' apartment

"I know you will be back Alli, i just know it." i told her.

"Dont get your hopes high Adam, 'coz you know i wont be." she slammed the door and left without saying another word.

_When you left me_

_Said that you wouldn't be; coming back_

_Remember that?_

_But I never agreed_

_End of Flashback_

A knock was heard from the inside of his apartment. At first, he didn't bother opening it, but the knocking got even louder so he stood up and said, "just a sec'"

To his surprise, the person who was standing in front of him was his ex - girlfriend.

_I hate to say it but I told you so_

_Told you if you left that you would gon' be miserable_

_Guess he ain't do it like me _

_Or else you wouldn't be_

_Running back to the past_

_It was you that left me_

"Allison, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask Adam?" she looked at him, and it broke his heart.

Instead of closing the door, he took a step backward and gestured for her to come in.

"I'm gonna get you water, that alright?" Adam asked, somewhat confused by her sudden arrival.

All she did was nod, staring blankly at the couch in front of her.

Adam came back with a bottle of water in one hand and a box of tissue on the other. He bent down to wipe some of her tears away and sat in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned than he ever was.

"It's David," she spoke quietly.

_I hate to say it but you know i'm right_

_Everytime you're up and comin' for me late at night_

_Now that you aint got me_

_Tell me where you gon' be_

_'Cause I cant take you back; no my heart wont let me_

"Did he hurt you?" he asked again, this time sitting beside her.

"He... he.. beat me up..." she broke down right then and there.

"David did what? Why did he do that?" Adam tried to ask her again.

"I dont know, he always comes home drunk, and then the other night, i caught him with another girl, in my room Adam, the next morning i told him what i saw and he beat me up." she spoke trying not to cry as she remembered the memory just nights before.

_Girl you know I cant touch like I do_

_I dont see you trippin' or flippin' over his move_

_Dont take a genius to say he aint that do_

"Alli baby, you told me he loved you." he told her.

"That's what he said." she looked up at him.

"How could you let him do that you?" he asked, lifting her chin up to get a closer view of her face.

"I dont know, guess i didn't have a choice," she explained.

"You did baby, you know you did, you had the choice between me and him." he told her, wrapping his arms around the girl to engulf her in a loving embrace."

_But you let him back_

_You dont know what you was on_

_When you said, said he was the one_

_Baby yes you said, said you were in love_

_'Cause_

_I hate to say it but I told you so (oohh)_

_Told you if you left that you would gon' be miserable_

_Guess he ain't do it like me _

_Or else you wouldnt be_

_Running back to the past_

_It was you that left me_

"It's my fault, you were right, i'm sorry." she said between sobs.

"I know i am, and we can never be more than friends' baby." he told her.

_I hate to say it but you know i'm right_

_Everytime you're up and comin' for me late at night_

_But now that you aint got me_

_Tell me where you gon' be_

_'Cause I cant take you back; no my heart wont let me_

"I know," she said sadly.

"But you got me to run to." he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_In fair in hard times it seems_

_But you aint gettin no sympathy_

_No baby not from me_

_'Cause I told you, you should never leave_

_See you chose this road_

_You gotta go it along_

_Remember I told you so_

"We're still friends?" Allison asked him.

"We were always friends." he told her, kissing her forehead.

_I hate to say it but I told you so (ooohhh)_

_Told you if you left that you would gon' be miserable (gon' be miserable)_

_Guess he ain't do it like me (oohh) _

_Or else you wouldnt be (oh)_

_Running back to the past(yeah)_

_It was you that left me(oohh)_

"I just dont know what i'm gonna do, i have to go back." she said.

"You trust me right?" he asked.

"I think I've learned my lesson, and yes i do." she smirked.

_I hate to say it but you know i'm right (you know i'm right)_

_Everytime you're up and comin' for me late at night (oohh)_

_But now that you aint got me_

_Tell me where you gon' be (ooohh)_

_'Cause I cant take you back ;no my heart wont let me (i cant take you back, noooo)_

"Brake up with him." he told her, before offering his hand so Allison could stand up.

"Thanks Adam, and i'm really sorry for the pain i caused you." she said as she trailed behind him to his door.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this." Adam told her, allowing her to step outside the door to his apartment.

_(oh no, oh no, noooo)_

"Thanks for the advice, this time i know who i'll listen to, and you're name is the first one on my list." she smiled facing him.

"Told you so." he winked before giving her one last hug.

"You bet you did," she slapped his arm playfully before bidding farewell.

Adam watched her walk towards the elevator doors.

"And Allison," he called back.

"Yeah?" she looked back at him.

"Call me when you need help." he smiled.

"I will, you know i will, thanks Adam." she said before walking in the elevator.

"Bye." he said before shutting his door close.

Moments ago he was murmuring to himself about their brake up, but now he knows he was right all along. He knew they could never be more than friends again, but at least they're friends.

He went straight to bed and fell into a restless sleep, so did she. They knew they had a weird and odd relationship, but hey, who hasn't?


End file.
